Avoid Me
by jellyjo2014
Summary: Set sometime in Eclipse - Edward becomes violent towards Bella because of something he can't let go. Will Bella be strong enough to get through this? Or will she give in? - Evil Eddie, Jake/Bella, OOCs! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or TRJA related. This is purely entertainment for me and you. :)**

**A/N: So here's a one shot (maybe a two). It's just something I came up with. Inspired by the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This is set sometime in Eclipse and is an Evil Eddie and Jacob/Bella fanfic. If you don't like those pairings or OOCs, don't read it.**

**Rated M for violent scenes. No lemons in this chapter.**

**Chapter 1: The First One**

**BPOV**

"We have the house to ourselves." Edward said as he wrapped his stronger than steel vampire arms around my tiny waist. We were standing inside the giant foyer of the Cullen Mansion. Everyone else had gone away for the weekend so there was no one to bother us. The story was that I went with them camping; at least that's what we were telling Charlie.

I snuggled my cheek against his stone hard chest. "Mmm…that sounds good."

He sighed and pulled back some. "Bella, there's something I want to talk to you about."

I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him. I was completely content in his chilling embrace. "Yes?"

"I don't want you to be around Jacob. He's a young, violent, werewolf. Something could happen and he could hurt you." Edward said as he pushed the hair away from my face, his cool breath fanning my face.

I pulled out of his embrace and crossed my arms over my chest. "Edward, we've had this conversation before. I am going to be around whomever I want and you can't change that." I turned to walk away, not really sure where I was going. Edward grabbed my wrist a little tighter than normal causing me pain. He pulled me back to him.

"Don't walk away from me." He didn't seem sweet and loving at that moment. He looked angry. He'd never been this demanding before.

I stood as far away from him as his strong arms allowed. He was scaring me now. "What do you have against Jacob?" I said. I was a little pissed off at his attitude and that he couldn't let the subject drop.

"He's a werewolf, Bella!" He said his voice raising an octave. "What else is there to say?"

"So what if he's a werewolf? I bet if Seth wanted to hang out with me you'd let him." I glared at him. "You're just jealous of Jacob."

Then in the next millionth of a second, I was pressed up against the wall with such force I felt the backs of my shoulders already bruising. Edward had me pinned against the wall with my arms pinned at my sides. If he applied anymore pressure my forearms would break.

"I am not jealous of a werewolf." Edward growled.

This was not like him. This was not the loving, gentle vampire I had fallen in love with. This was a different Edward. This was Monster Edward.

"Please, let me go." I mumbled. "You're hurting me."

He stared me down. I then saw that his vampire teeth were barred and his eyes weren't the beautiful gold I was used to. These eyes were dark and ominous. They sent shivers down my spine.

"Fine." He growled out. He forcefully let me go and stalked out of the room. I rubbed my wrists with my hands. Sure enough there were dark purple marks in the shape of his fingers. There were red marks where his fingernails had punctured my skin. I could smell the blood. Had he not noticed?

Edward came back into the room. He seemed a little calmer. He was carrying a white rag in his hand. I could smell peroxide.

"Here" He said blandly. "Put this on your wrists."

I did as he said. I held the rag on the small wounds. We stood there in silence. I didn't know how to approach him about what had just happened.

I opened my mouth to speak, to ask Edward why he did it, but he spoke first.

"I think you should go." He said with his hands on his hips. He was looking straight in my eyes but wasn't really seeing me, I don't think.

He picked up my jacket from the chair by the door and helped me into it. "Wear long sleeves until the bruising goes away." He told me. He wasn't even checking that I was okay. This was not him. His behavior made my throat thicken with tears.

But I wouldn't cry around him. I didn't want to be more vulnerable than I already was at that moment.

I walked out the front door. Instead of following me to my truck like he usually did, Edward stood in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest and a mean look on his face.

I got into my truck, wincing as the pain in my wrists and shoulders hit, and pulled away from the Cullen house.

As soon as I hit the highway the tears fell. I sobbed as I drove. How could he do that? He knew he was hurting me but he didn't care. He didn't show me any emotion besides anger. But it was my fault; I shouldn't have gotten angry at him for not wanting me around Jacob. He had every right to be mad at me…

Eventually the tears blurred my vision so bad I had to pull over. I pulled into the school parking lot which was empty because it was a Sunday afternoon. I wrapped my arms around my torso, wincing as the movement caused pain, and rested my forehead on the steering wheel. Sobs tore through my chest.

There was a sharp knock on the window. I jumped at the sound. I was half expecting to see Edward there ready to apologize. But it was Jacob.

He saw my puffy red eyes and jerked the door open. He put his gentle and warm hands on either side of my face. "Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

I nodded. "I-I'm fine."

He shook his head. "No you're not."

I didn't want to tell him what happened so I changed the subject. "What are you doing here?"

"I drove my dad to Charlie's and they started talking about sports so I took a walk and ended up here." He looked into my eyes and wiped the tears from them with his warm finger. I found myself leaning into his gentle touch.

"Did that Cullen guy do this to you?" He asked.

I felt my face get hot and I looked away from him. "No." I lied.

Jake saw right through me. "Yes he did. He's hurt you again." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to me. "He promised he wouldn't and he did."

Jake didn't even see the physical pain.

"I'm fine, Jake. Really." I took a breath to steady myself. "Couples have arguments. And you know I cry about everything." I forced out a chuckle.

He looked at me hard for a moment before dropping his hands from my face. "Okay. But if I have to kick his ass I will."

I nodded and forced a smile. "Thanks, Jake. But you won't have to."

He asked me if I was okay again. I lied and said I was. I kept the tears at bay and managed to get home and passed Charlie without any confrontation. That night I had nightmares about Edward. He was terrifying. His eyes were black as night and he look like a stone statue. He did nothing but bar his teeth and growl at me. He raised his strong hand, as if to hit me. I screamed.

"Bella!"

I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see my father sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Honey, it was just a dream. Shh…" Charlie said as he held me and I cried. I was careful to keep my wrists covered.

* * *

The next day I woke up not at all rested. I got dressed, long sleeve t-shirt and jeans, and headed to school. Maybe Edward feels bad today. I'm sure he'll apologize.

I park my truck in its usual spot. Edward is there to meet me like always. He's smiling that crooked smile I love. Everything's going to be okay.

I got out of the truck and Edward came over to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pressed his nose to my hair. I felt him stiffen.

"Meet me at your house after school. We need to talk." Edward said slowly as we walked toward the school.

I smiled. I knew he'd come around. I didn't have anything to worry about. He just had a lapse in control, that's all.

"Okay." I answered him.

The day went buy quickly and before I knew it, I was being followed home by Edward. Charlie was still working so we'd have the house to ourselves to discuss this.

I went inside, followed by Edward. I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I sipped it waiting for Edward to start the conversation.

Instead of saying anything, Edward slammed his hand down onto one of the mismatched chairs around the table. It shattered into pieces.

I jumped and about choked on my water at the sudden movement.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him from across the room. I would've walked over to him but he still wasn't acting right.

"You went to him after I specifically told you not to!" Edward shouted. He was in front of me in a split second. His face was about an inch from mine.

"Who?" I asked. Why was he being so violent?

"You know damn well who I'm talking about!" He shouted. "Jacob!"

My voice rose, too. "I didn't go to him! He found me crying after you hurt me!" I was done with Edward's attitude. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away as hard as I could.

That was the wrong thing to do.

He picked me up under my arms and slammed my back against the cabinets. I felt the cabinet behind my head crack and splinter. The glass in my hand shattered when my arm hit the wall causing glass to go everywhere and my hand to be cut up. I could once again smell blood.

"I could smell him on you! You let him touch you! I can't believe you did that!" Edward seethed.

"Put me down!" I shouted at him.

He spun around with me in his arms and set me forcefully on my feet. He cornered me against the fridge. "Don't shout at me." He said in a colder than cold tone.

He pushed off of the fridge leaving me there shocked and with tears staining my cheeks.

"Do not be around Jacob again." He glared at me before leaving the house and slamming the front door behind him.

I slid down the front of the fridge until I was sitting on the kitchen floor. I curled my knees to my chest ignoring the pain on my back, arms, head, and hand. I hugged my legs and cried into them.

I don't know how long I was sitting on the floor but I passed out, probably from loss of blood.

* * *

I woke up in a hospital room with Carlisle standing beside my bed looking at a chart of some kind.

I did a quick physical examination of the damage done to me. I could feel throbbing in my head and a sting in my hand. I could also feel every single bruise on my back, shoulders, and arms. I was afraid of what Carlisle would think…

"Isabella." He said, not looking up at me. "Did Jacob do this to you?

That wasn't at all the question I was looking for.

"No!" I scoffed. "He would never…" That thought alone made me want to cry. Jacob was gentle to me. He could never hurt me. But then again, I thought the same thing about Edward...

"Then it was one of the other werewolves?" Carlisle asked, looking up at me this time.

I slowly shook my head. "No. Why do you think it was one of them?"

"Because Alice couldn't see any of this happening to you."

_Yeah, that was because it _did_ involve a werewolf._ I thought.

I looked away from Carlisle. There was no way I could tell him Edward did this to me. He'd be so disappointed and Edward would most likely kill me.

"Bella, who did this to you?"

I didn't answer. I just played with the loose threads on the blanket that was laid over me.

He sighed. "Alright. You don't have to tell me." He took a few of my vitals and checked my bruises and bandaged up hand. He wrote a few notes on his clipboard. "Edward's in the lobby with your father. I'll send him in."

I felt my heartbeat increase rapidly. I didn't really want to see Edward or be in the same room alone with him. But I had to put on the show. I didn't want anyone to know…

"Okay." I rasped out.

Carlisle left the room. Edward came in a few seconds later. He sat down in the chair beside my bed.

He pulled out his phone and began to text. After he finished it, he showed the phone to me.

**We can't speak out loud or my family would hear. Don't say anything to anyone or I will hurt you again. I think it's pretty sad – and stupid – that pain is the only way to get you to listen.**

I could almost hear the menacing chuckle fall from his lips.

I took the phone from his hands and started typing a message. The angle my wrists were held in, and my bandaged hand, caused me pain and I couldn't type that fast.

**I know. But you have to believe me that I didn't go to Jacob!**

I handed the device back to him. He read it and then the phone was crushed to bits by his vampire hand. He shot me a look that said _liar_.

He stood up and pressed his lips to my forehead not at all in a gentle, loving manner. "I love you, Isabella." He squeezed my wrist.

"I love you, too." I said softly, tears threatening to escape.

How had all of this changed? In less than two days, Edward had gone from the loving, gentle, vampire boyfriend to a mean, hurtful, stranger.

**Alrighty. So, like it? Hate it? Please tell me!**

**This may sound really evil and demented, but I like writing Evil Eddie. Also, if you maybe are confused, ask me your questions and I will answer!**

**~*~ Review ~*~  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or TRJA or Paramore related. I just put Ms. Meyer's characters in tough situtions.**

**A/N: This chapter is inspired by Decode by Paramore. Strangely enough the same song that was used in the Twilight movie.**

**Rated M for violent scenes. No lemons.**

**Chapter 2: Decode**

**BPOV**

I didn't go to school for the rest of that week. I kept getting headaches from the bruise on the back of my head. Luckily buy the end of the week, the cuts on my hand had scabbed over and the big bruises had stared yellowing and disappearing.

I was glad to be at home while Edward still went to school to keep up the human charade. From 8am, when he left my house after spending all night with me, to 3pm when he'd come straight there after school. All the Cullens thought that he was just worried about me. He was never home anymore. What they didn't know was that he was making sure I didn't go to Jacob.

I hadn't seen my wolf friend since he found me in the parking lot. I was sad and thankful for that. Thankful because if I didn't see him Edward wouldn't get angry. Sad because he was my safe haven. And now my safe haven was the thing that helped me get hurt.

I'd also been questioned nonstop by Charlie and Carlisle. They'd been asking who'd done this to me. I lied and said it was a burglar who got spooked when he saw me. He'd been wearing a black mask and gloves so I didn't see who he was. Carlisle let it drop, sort of. Charlie hadn't though. He'd stil question me every night and get frustrated with me when I would say I didn't know my attacker.

Today was Friday. "I'll see you after school, love." Edward said as he kissed my forehead and hopped out my bedroom window. I sighed a sigh of relief once I was sure he was gone. Even though Edward was starting to show a slight bit of his old self, there was always this tension when he was here. Like he's on the verge of blowing up in anger.

I watched him leave through the woods before going downstairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table. He'd been leaving later for work these days to make sure I was okay before going into the station.

"Good morning, Bells." He said, folding up his news paper and drinking the rest of his coffee. "You sleep alright?"

I nodded. Truth be told, I'd had nightmares but Edward, who had no clue what they were about, had woken me up before I could wake Charlie.

"Good. Well I'm gonna head in." He stood up and pulled on his police jacket and put his gun in his holster. "Will you be alright here today?"

I nodded again.

"Alright. Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Dad." He left.

I started doing my usual stuff; tidying up the small house, laundry, and a few other things. I know most people would've ran to Jacob at this time because there was no one to stop me. But I was sure Edward had Alice keeping tabs on me and would know if I ever did anything because my future would suddenly disappear.

It was around noon when I heard a knock on the door. I had been reading Romeo and Juliet for about the twelth time. I put the book down, crinkling it's spine.

I went to the door expecting a sales person or a church group. Instead there was a tall, russet colored, black haired boy standing on the other side of the door. He was wearing a pair of cutoff jeans, no shirt, and no shoes.

"Hi, Bells." He said with a soft smile.

"J-Jacob..." I trailed off. This was not good. I couldn't have him here now. I needed him to leave. For both of our safty.

"Are you okay?" He said, stepping into the house. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Jake, you need to leave." I said. I stepped back from him, a good three feet.

"Why, Bella? You're not making any sense." He tried stepping closer again but I held my hand up. He stopped.

"Just trust me, Jake. If you avoid me, everything will be fine." I felt tears in my eyes. I hated telling my best friend to leave. It broke my heart.

He eyed me cruiously for a moment. "Okay." He turned and left the house. I watched as he left through the woods.

I spent the next three hours moping the floor that he'd stepped on with bleach water. I threw my clothes into the washer with lots of fabric softner trying to get rid of the scent. I even took a shower to cover up the smell. I prayed to God that it would be enough.

At 3:05, Edward's Volvo pulled up outside. I sat down on the couch and pretended to read my book. My heart was going a million miles an hour with worry.

I heard the front door open.

I listened as his feet hit the floor.

He stopped.

I held my breath.

"Bella?" He called.

"Mmm?" I answered.

"Come take a walk with me."

Oh no...

* * *

**JPOV**

I hid in the woods in the trees. I made sure to think of all the sounds around me to disguse my thoughts. I couldn't have that bloodsucker know I was around. Luckily the wind was blowing in my direction so my scent was covered.

I watched as he parked that stupid Volvo in front of the Swan house. He got out and walked up the steps and entered the house. I listened hard. I heard him sniff the doorway. He growled a low growl. He asked Bella to take a walk with him. I heard they walked out the front door, hand in hand. The walked into the woods. I climbed through the tops of the trees until I was right above them.

"Bella, you did it again." Edward said. He was standing with his back facing her pinching the bridge of his nose.

"D-did what?" She said softly. If I hadn't had my werewolf hearing I would've missed it completely.

"You know God damn well what!" Edward shouted at her. He was in front of her in a second with her pressed up against a tree. He was holding down her arms.

My protective instincts kicked in before I could stop them. I growl ripped through my chest.

Edward's head snapped up in my direction. My eyes zeroed in on him. He put his palm against Bella's back and threw her across the small clearing.

I jumped from the tree and phased mid-jump.

"How dare you bring that filthy mut here, Bella!" Edward shouted, taking a step closer to me. I kept Bella in my sights.

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward flung me through the air. I was face down in the dirt. My eyes were shut tight. I could already feel the huge bruise on my back. I could tell it was the perfect shape of Edward's hand.

I turned my head to the side. Edward and Jacob were fighting. I couldn't really tell who was winning. Jacob was in his wolf form and, at that moment, had Edward pinned to the ground under his paws. Edward brought his feet up and kicked Jacob off of him sending my wolf flying through the air. I heard him hit trees probably taking them down.

Edward came over to me, picking me up in his arms. "I can't believe you were near him again! Now you see how violent he is."

I hid my face under Edward's chin. I saw the glint of Jacob's wolf eye deep in the woods. He gave me a look that said "Keep quiet." I did.

Not even a second later, Jacob came crashing out of the woods and into Edward's side. I went flying in the air. I closed my eyes braced myself for the hard landing that would probably break my bones.

It never came.

I opened my eyes. I was on Jacob's back. He was running through the woods. I noticed in the direction of La Push. My new safe place. A Cullen couldn't go there. Edward couldn't go there.

I buried my face in Jacob's back as he ran. He moved faster than Edward did and I was thankful for that. I fisted my hands in Jacob's fur and held on.

Seven minutes later, I felt Jacob's nudge me with his wet nose. I opened my eyes. We were standing behind his house. I climbed off his back. He ran to the side of the house and phased, coming back to me wearing sweatpants. He gently wrapped me into his warm arms.

"You're insane, Bella." He said, resting his forehead on the top of my head. "Why didn't you tell me he was doing this to you."

I started crying. "Because I hoped he'd stop."

I felt a hot tear on my head. I looked up at him. He was crying, too. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"What? Why?"

"If I hadn't come around you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

I hugged him and was about to tell him he was absurd when I gasped at the pain in my back.

"Come on. Emily can help."

He picked me up bridal style and ran toward's Sam and Emily's. I wasn't jostled in the slightest.

He walked into their home without knocking.

"Emily." He called out. She came through the kitchen.

"What happened, Jake?" She asked as Jake set me to my feet.

"That stupid asshat bloodsucker hurt her." He growled out. "Where's Sam? We need to talk."

Emily looked at him curiously. "He, Embry, and Quil are running patrols."

Jake nodded and headed toward's the back door. He looked back at Emily and me. "Don't let her leave. If anything happens, get Seth."

Emily nodded and turned to me. "Are you alright, Bella?"

I nodded. "I just know I have a huge bruise on my back."

Emily went into her kitchen searching for God knows what. She came back with a bag of ice and parsly.

"Um...what is that for?" I asked.

She chuckled. "It's an old family thing. The ice helps the swelling stay down and the parsly helps the bruising. Can you lift up your shirt so I can put it on your back?"

I nodded and pulled up my shirt to expose the upper part of my back, between my shoulder blades.

"Ooh..." Emily said as she saw it.

"That bad, huh?"

"MmHmm." She said. She put the parsly over the bruise and the ice over the parsly. "This has to stay here for a while." She held it in place. "So why didn't you tell anyone?"

I hung my head. "He would've known."

She nodded. "How long has this been going on?"

I thought about it. "Almost a week and a half. But he's only hurt me three times, including this one." I felt a tear escape. "I feel like I don't know him anymore..."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

I scoffed. "Why is everyone sorry? They had nothing to do with it."

We were silent.

A little while later, Jake came in. I fixed my shirt.

"What's the news, Jake?" Emily asked, cleaning up the ice and parsly.

"We're going to talk to Carlisle." He said with his hands on his hips. "Are you alright, Bella?"

I nodded. "I'm coming with you to talk to Carlisle."

Jake shook his head. "No. Not a chance. I can't have anymore of those bloodsuckers hurting you."

I stood up from the chair I was sitting in. "Jake. Please. Let me go." I pleaded with him.

He looked into my eyes, debating with himself. "Fine. But if I think anything's going to happen, you and I are out of there. The pack can take care of them."

I nodded. "Thank you."

He wrapped me in his warm arms again and kissed the top of my head. "Love you, Bells."

"Love you, Jake." I said as I snuggled my head into his chest.

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys like it? Please tell me!**

**-Kelli**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or TRJA or Paramore related. Just having some fun.**

**A/N: Okay so I know I said this was a one-shot, then a two, now it looks to be a three. Haha! I'm so indecisive. But that's for stickin' with me!**

**Rated M for violent scenes. No lemons.**

**Chapter 3: Beyond Happy**

**BPOV**

Before we headed to the Cullen house, I called Charlie and told him I'd be spending the night at Sam and Emily's. Because it involved La Push, he didn't question it.

At 7pm Sam, Jake, and I climbed into Sam's truck while the rest of the pack went in wolf form. Once I saw the house, I turned to Jake. "I don't want you to lose your temper and start killing them."

He gave me a look and then huffed. "Fine. Sam and I won't give the word until one of them starts it first."

"Thank you."

We pulled up and parked the truck. Alice and Carlisle were already waiting on the porch. They must've heard us coming up the road.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said. Jacob didn't move his hand from my waist as she hugged me. "What brings you here?" She asked with a smile.

"We need to speak with your coven." Sam answered. "The pack is surrounding the house. Is Edward here?"

Alice looked confused. "Um...No, he hasn't been home since Sunday." She looked at me. "Hasn't he been with you?"

I shook my head. "Something happened and he left this afternoon."

"Well, what happened?"

"Let's take this inside." Sam suggested. Alice nodded and led us inside the huge home.

We all gathered in the living room. I sat on the couch next to Esme with Jacob standing behind me, his hands on my shoulders. Alice and Rosalie sat on armchairs while their spouses stood beside Carlisle. Sam stood closer to the door.

"What is all of this about?" Carlisle started.

"One of your kind harmed a human." Sam said glancing at me.

"What do you mean? She's not bitten." Emmett said.

"No. No one bit a human, but she was still harmed." She waved his hand toward me. "Show them, Bella."

I looked up at Jake. He gave my shoulders a gentle, reassuring squeeze. I turned around and pulled my shirt up so everyone could see the perfect handprint bruise on my back. There were many gasps. Once they saw that, I pulled up the sleeves of my jacket to show them my wrists and the bruises there.

"Who did this to you, Bella? I didn't see it..." Alice's voice trailed off as she tried to look for the future that she missed.

"You wouldn't have seen it because it involved a werewolf." I said softly.

"So one of those smelly mutts did this to you?" Rose said, glaring at Jacob.

"No! No, not at all!" I said quickly.

"Bella," Esme said in her soft, kind voice. "Please, tell us who did this to you. I promise we won't judge you."

I took a deep breath. My throat thickened with tears. I hated admitting this to his family. They would believe him before me. But I told them anyway. "Edward." I said quickly in less than a whisper.

"Edward? That doesn't sound like him." Carlisle said. He sat down on a footstool in front of me. "Bella, I want to know everything that was said to make him angry with you."

I sighed and touched Jake's hand on my shoulder. "Sunday when all of you were gone hunting, Edward and I had the place to ourselves. He brought up the subject of Jacob." I felt Jacob squeeze my shoulders again. "He said he didn't want me arounda werewolf. I made some comment that suggested he was jealous. He got angry with me and grabbed my wrists." I showed them the bruises again. "He told me to go home. I did. I started crying and had to pull over. That's when Jake found me. The next day at school, Edward smelled Jake on me. He said to meet at my house after school. We did and that's when he broke the kitchen and I ended up in the hospital. I stayed at home that week and Friday afternoon, Jacob came over. I tried to get him to leave for both of our safty. He did and I tried to get rid of Jake's smell. It didn't work and Edward smelled him anyway. Edward told me to follow him into the woods. He yelled at me and pushed me to the ground - that's where I got the bruise on my back from. The two started fighting. Somehow I ended up on Jacob's back and he ran to La Push where Edward couldn't go because of the treaty. He dropped me off with Emily and went to Sam. Now we're here." I finished breathless.

"So I'm the bad guy now?" All of our heads snapped up. Edward stood at the top of the stairs with his hands crossed over his chest.

Jake picked me up gently off the couch and put me behind him.

"Edward, did you even think when you hurt her?" Carlisle said, stepping closer to him. "Did you even think of her feelings?"

"Would you rather let me let her get killed by some mutt?" He spat, decending the stairs.

"As far as I can see, Edward, she's better off with him." Alice put her two cents in.

"She trusted you." Esme said, clearly disappointed in her son.

Edward ignored her and responded instead to a thought he heard. "Oh so the mutt's found puppy love." He said in a mocking voice toward's Jacob. I didn't have to look at Jacob's face to know he was sending Edward a death glare.

"Edward, stop being disrespectful." Esme scolded.

"Esme, she's not realizing the danger she's putting herself in!" Edward said, pointing at me.

"It's her choice! And you had no right to hurt her!" Alice said, hopping to her feet. She was nose to nose - or as close as their heights allowed - to him.

Edward threw his hands up in the air. "You know what. I'm sorry for trying to protect her and if she would rather risk her life with that sack of flees, by all means go ahead." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window in a pout of sorts.

"Edward," I said cautiously. "I know you're just trying to protect me, but I'm a big girl and I know Jacob or anyone else in the pack would never hurt me."

"Then how do you explain what happened to Emily?" He challenged.

I saw Sam shift uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye. He still felt bad about that. "That was an accident." I explained.

"And what if there's an _accident_ when you're with Jacob?" He made quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

"There won't be." Jacob growled at him.

Edward scoffed. "See! He's already losing his temper!"

I stood up and grabbed Jacob's hand. I started walking towards the door. "Edward, when you can stop being a pompus ass, we can talk. Until then, I'll be with Jacob." I turned to the rest of the family. "I'm sorry. I wish I could've stayed longer and spent time with you but right now I don't think being around Edward is good for me." Before leaving the house, I gave one last glance back at Edward. "You need to let me make my own decisions."

I left hand in hand with Jacob.

We went back to Sam and Emily's and ate dinner. For the first time in a long time I laughed and had a good time. I had never felt that much at ease, ever. Everything with Edward was so serious all the time.

After a while we all went to First Beach.

"Bella, do you want to take a walk with me?" Jacob asked, offering me his hand.

I nodded. We walked down the beach talking about anything that came to mind. Eventually he got to the real part of his walk.

"Umm...Bella, I...uh, Are you, um..." He stumbled.

I held on to his hand and stepped closer to him, loving the heat his bady had. "Just say it, Jake."

He nodded. "Okay. Are you with him or not?" He glanced down at me.

I thought about it. Was I with him? We hadn't really talked about it. But I thought about what I would've told anyone else if they were in my situation. Leave him. Why stay with a guy who would physically and emotionally hurt you with out even asking if you're alright?

"No. I'm not with him anymore. He and I are done." I said confidently. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled his perfect white toothed smile and hugged me.

"So would it be completely out of the question if I asked you to be with me?" He said, pressing his lips to my hair.

I smiled and pressed my cheek to his chest, my arms around his muscular torso. "Nope. In fact, I'd be happy if you did."

He tilted my chin up and bent down. He pressed his lips to mine cautiously. I let one of my hands go around his neck, holding him to me. He had one hand on the back of my head while his other arm picked me up so we were eye level.

I was beyond happy.

* * *

**So that's it. This one's done! I really liked writing it. Who knows, maybe sometime I could write more to it...**

**Please review!**

**-Kelli**


End file.
